


Coffee

by DaFishi



Series: Caffeine and Love [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha Thomas, M/M, Omega Alexander, Or caffeine, how, i think I wrote this in like 5 minutes, im going to die soon aren’t i, im not sure, maybe it was the sugar, or boba, or caramel, perhaps all of them combined, thomas is one smooth shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Thomas and Alexander finally meet up for coffee.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Caffeine and Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983280
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyinkling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyinkling/gifts).



> IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE
> 
> I LOST THIS PORMPT IN MY SEA OF PROMPTS

“You ate snails?” Alexander asks, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

Thomas laughs. “They’re called escargot, and they really aren’t as bad as everyone makes them seem.”

The omega levels him with a look. “You’re telling me a tiny slimy thing in a shell is something you’d pick up off the floor and eat?”

The alpha grimaces. “You’re making it seem much worse than it is.”

“Yeah, ok, whatever you say,” Alexander scoffs.

Thomas chuckles.

He had forgotten how much he missed the omega’s smartass comments.

His educational and debating ability was on par with Thomas’s.

Which was surprising, considering how small Alexander was.

You wouldn’t think so much information was stored in such a small being.

“I can feel you insulting me,” Alexander accuses.

Thomas blinks in surprise. “You felt it?”

The omega grins. “No, but now I know you were.”

The alpha looks at Alexander in surprise for a moment before bursting into laughter.

“I didn’t realize how much I’d miss you,” Thomas laughs.

Alexander smiles. “Me neither. You really changed.”

Thomas snorts. “Braces, frizzy hair and I looked like several spaghetti strings glued together with cheese.”

“The frizzy hair is still there, but it’s more kept,” Alexander agrees.

Rationally, he knew he should have asked permission.

But it was just so tempting.

Alexander gasps as he touches Thomas’s hair. “It’s so fluffy!”

The alpha chuckles. “Yeah, I get that a lot. You also changed. you know.”

Alexander nods. “And boy, do I know it. You could see my ribs even if I was wearing a baggy sweatshirt, and had the fuse of an already used piece of dynamite.”

Thomas snickers. “I remember. But you look nice now.”

The omega glares at him playfully. “Are you saying that I was ugly before?”

Before Thomas can stop himself, he says, “Nah. You’re always pretty.”

And they both freeze.

Soon, though, a cherry red flush rises on the omega’s cheeks and Thomas grins.

“You know, I enjoyed today,” Thomas muses.

Alexander nods in agreement, trying in vain to make his blush go away. “Me too. It was nice to catch up.”

Thomas stands. “Unfortunately, I have class, so I have to leave. I would like to take you on a real date, though.”

Alexander smiles.

“That better be a promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
